Awoken
by sCyanide
Summary: He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see or move. He was unable to speak. Voices kept calling him, speaking his name. Where was he? What had happened? - Everyday she blamed herself for his passing, kicking herself for her stupidity. Had it not been for their son, she would have lost herself ages ago. - A series of drabbles serving as a prologue to an upcoming story.
1. I Voices

**Hello there!**

**Since I've lately been trying out different writing styles and techniques, I decided it's time to dry drabbles out. So here I am. Writing 20 times shorter chapters than I'm used to. :'D**

**I don't usually like to read fics like this, but gotta admit it's fun to write ridiculously short chapters for a change.**

**Each chapter will contain about 100-300 words, give or take, and they'll serve as a prologue to a short story I'm going to write somewhere in the near future. And needless to say that the chapters are linked. They might seem a bit confusing first, but I promise everything will clear out in the end. x)  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Shinichi & Ran, canon

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** I dunno. Hints of M rated scenes? Maybe violence. I'm not sure :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned DC, Shinichi would have revealed his identity to Ran about 50 books ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Voices<strong>_

Voices... Distant voices. They sound familiar. And yet he can't remember where he has heard them before. There's a woman. Always the same young woman whose velvety voice echoes through his mind. He remembers her talking a lot. But about what? He has no idea. Then there's a deep male voice he doesn't remember hearing before. It speaks with long words he doesn't recognize.

It's dark. He can't open his eyes for his eyelids refuse to move. His lips won't part, and his limbs feel like they had been made of lead. He feels tired. Confused. Heartbroken.

What's wrong with him?

Why does his heart ache so much?

Why can't he move?

What's going on...?

Darkness invades his mind once again, muting the soft voices and claiming him as its. He's falling, sinking into something soft. His consciousness is running away from him, leaving him on the mercy of the darkness.

Where is he?

And then... nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**I'll update when I feel like it or have nothing better to do ;P**


	2. II Beeping

**_II Beeping_**

* * *

><p>The rhythmic noise wakes him up. But this time, it's no human voice. You could never hear that kind of noise coming from a human mouth. It echoes through his ears and there's no way to stop it from entering his mind.<p>

_Beep..._

It keeps repeating itself every other second. That sharp, annoying _beeping._

He still has no idea where he is. The place smells like antiseptic. And orchids. _Orchid_. Why does the name sound so familiar, yet so painful? Why does it feel like his heart has shattered in million pieces? Why is it crying in agony? Why it hurts so much?

_Beep..._

His body still won't obey him; the weighs holding him down won't lessen their grasp. What's going on? What happened?

He can't remember...

_Beep..._

_Who is he?_

He tries to remember, but all he gets is emptiness, blackness, pain. It's like some unknown force is keeping his memories locked in the farthest corner of his mind. It really frustrates him, and for a moment he feels the muscles on his face twitching. Everything stops for a second. Was that control or just a lucky cramp?

He tries again.

_Beep..._

And fails. Disappointment.

There are no voices. Not the soft female voice nor the deep male voice. Even the rough voice belonging to an older lady is missing. There's only silence. And beeping.

Very irritating beeping.

_Beep..._

Somehow the rhythmic noise sounds fairly familiar. Important. Vital. Something in the annoying beeping makes him feel himself relaxed, relieved. Like everything is going to be fine. He was safe.

As the darkness claims him once again, he feels his lips curving in a small smile.

And this time it is no random cramp.

_Beep..._


	3. III Missed

_**III Missed**_

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why is everyone so sad?" a young, dark haired boy asks and looks at his mother with wide deep blue eyes.<p>

The young woman tries to smile at her small son sitting beside her on the wooden bench, but no avail. She can't stop tears pouring from her eyes as she gazes down at the young boy while trying to find the right words.

"They just miss your father", she answers trying hard not to start sobbing.

The big blue eyes looks down sadly. "I miss him too... Will he come home soon?"

The woman bits her lip and closes her own sky blue eyes for a moment, trying to keep the upcoming sobs inside. She feels the cramps leaving her stomach and starting to climb up. Her breaths come out as rapid puffs.

_In. Out._

She knows she should act strong for her son, but she's not sure if she can do that.

_Inhale. Exhale._

"I-I hope so", she whispers and brings her hands to her tear stained face to cover her mouth. The cramps – _sobs_ finally reach her throat and there's no way she can keep them inside any longer.

Her mother sitting right next to her reaches for her and pulls her in a warm embrace. And she loses it. As _his_ family and friends take turns of sharing their memories of _him_, she just keeps sobbing on her mother's shoulder.

Somebody asks if she wants to speak. She refuses. She have seen this coming for years, but still... it's not any easier.

With _him_ finally declared dead, it was made official, even if they had no body. Shinichi Kudou is dead and would never return.


	4. IV Weak

_**IV Weak**_

* * *

><p>The voices have returned. They're calling for him. Whispering his name.<p>

_What is his name?_

He can't tell.

He feels a burst of anger. A hot, burning fire shoots through his veins. _Why can't he remember?_ He wants to clench his fists and hit something. Anything.

His fingers move. A little. Just enough for him to notice the small movement as his muscles fight to keep his heavy body parts moving. He realizes that the force keeping him restrained is lessening its hold. The weights are being lifted and he's starting to feel his own body again. It's almost alien feeling and he can't help wondering how long has it been... How long has he been paralyzed like that?

He tries to move more, but it's useless. His body screams at him and refuses to cooperate.

"_It's okay"_, he hears a distant voice soothing him. _"__You're still too weak. Get some rest..."_

Weak... The word echoes through his mind, irritating him. _Weak._ What does it mean anyway? Why does it disgust him so? He doesn't like the word at all, for it makes him feel so _useless_.

Suddenly he doesn't feel his limbs anymore and he knows his body is shutting down. The darkness covers his mind once again, and for the first time for years... he _dreams_.


	5. V Memories

**_V Memories_**

* * *

><p>He remembers faces. Most of them are blurred, but some of them he can see ever so clearly. As if the people were standing right in front of him.<p>

He sees a young, brown-haired girl with the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. He knows he loves her, but why does it hurt so much to look at her kind smile?

Pieces of his memories... Some of the pieces are missing, but he still has enough to start solving the puzzle.

The blur is fading and he remembers more and more. He doesn't know who these people are and why they feel so familiar and important. He knows he should remember them, but there's something holding him back.

And he does remember pain. Both physical and mental. He can almost feel it tearing him apart, starting with his heart. And honestly? It frightens him.

What is this pain?

Why won't it stop?

Why can't he remember?

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow I've got a feeling I shouldn't be posting these at 1am... But I'm bored and don't want to go to sleep just yet. ;P<br>**


	6. VI Picture

**_VI The Picture_**

* * *

><p>She sits on the windowsill, holding an old picture in her hands. They both are smiling at the camera, not worrying about tomorrow. She remembers the day like it was only yesterday, though in reality it has been almost eight years since that fateful day. The day... that took everything from her.<p>

A tear falls on the glass, but she does nothing to wipe it away.

She blames herself for being so stupid. It was her fault. Why didn't she do anything? Why did she had to be so stubborn? Why didn't she listen to him?

Her finger glides along the cold glass and stops at his face. He's smiling. For all eternity. The smile wouldn't never leave his face. Apart from the boy, the old picture was all that was left of him anymore.

And it is her fault.

Feeling the guilt grasp her heart with ice cold hands, she chokes a sob and places the picture back on her dresser. She knows that wallowing in self pity wouldn't help any way. He is dead because of her, and no amount of crying would ever bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ookay... I think that's enough for today ;D <strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving and following! ^^**


	7. VII Crows

**_VII Crows_**

* * *

><p>As the time flows by he finds more pieces to his puzzle.<p>

Small details, faint memories.

And pain, lots of pain. And blood curdling screams.

_Are those his screams?_

His bones are melting, his body is on fire. Blood dyes his vision red.

Did he die? Is he in the Limbo? Is that the reason why he can't move or wake up?

No, his heart is beating. He can't be dead. What's going on?

Black birds fly past his closed eyes. He can see their red eyes eying him hungrily. Their mouths are twisted in a sinister smile.

_Crows._

He remembers seeing black. Lots of black. And alcohol. He hates alcohol. He smells cigarettes. He hears the birds laughing. A cold voice is talking to him, telling him it's over. It's time to die.

A silver crow lands in front of him and sneers.

_Time's up, detective._


	8. VIII Love

**AN: Hmmm... I'm not sure if I should bump the rating up a little. Though, in my opinion, this is only very high T rated stuff, not necessarily M. If even mild sexual things bother you, skip this chapter please. :')**

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIII Love<em>**

* * *

><p>Orchids. They remind him of her. An Orchid. <em>Ran<em>. His dear Ran.

Her lips on his skin feels like electricity and her body on his feels like heaven. Her nails are digging in his back, but he doesn't care. He leans in to capture her lips, to explore her sweet mouth. She tastes like strawberries, a flavor he has been yearning to taste for years.

She closes her eyes as a moan leaves her lips. He hears his name. Her soft voice drives him crazy and he pushes himself even deeper.

She screams in ecstasy and reaches her climax.

He follows soon after and collapses right next to her. She snuggles to his chest, a soft smile on her face as he wraps his arms around her and inhales her sweet scent. Exhaustion takes its toll on them and they finally drift to sleep in the arms of each other.

But everything is just a faint memory. Another piece to his puzzle.

Orchids. He can smell the flower but not her. Not anymore.


	9. IX Child's Play

**_IX Child's Play_**

* * *

><p>She watches as their son sprints around the park his friends in a tow. Laughter and happy cries fill the air, and she can't help but let a gentle smile spread on her face. She loves to watch her son playing around, because it's one of the few things that can make her forget the past. And <em>him<em>.

When she sees the happy smile on her son's face, she can stop blaming herself for a while. For a moment she doesn't feel pain but purest happiness. Her son was the one who saved her after his father walked out of her life. Without the boy, she would never have survived the aftermath of _his_ departure.

She's lucky to have son like that.

And _he_ would be so proud of the boy too.


	10. X Hate

_**X Hate**_

* * *

><p>He knows the phantom pain on his cheek isn't real. It's just a faint echo from the past. But still it stings and brings tears in his eyes. The hit doesn't hurt at all. No. The words are the ones tearing his soul and shredding his heart.<p>

The hateful words. The words without any kindness. Without love.

"_I hate you!"_

An ice cold hand strokes his barely beating heart. He feels his phone slipping from his fingers and dropping to the ground.

Disbelief.

She would never...

But when he sees her standing in front of him, tears spilling from her enraged eyes, he feels the icy fingers wrapping around his heart. Squeezing the life out of it. The words coming from her mouth... No... That can't be _her_. They were supposed to be together. Forever.

She should love him!

"_I hate you!"_

He refuses to believe it even when the fist makes contact with his cheekbone. No. It can't be real. _It just can't!_

"_Get the hell out of my life!"_

Unfortunately... their life is no fairytale.


	11. XI Postcards

**XI Postcards**

* * *

><p>She knows she shouldn't let him play with the postcards. But there's no way she could bring herself to stop him and take them away. She loves to see the bright smile on his face when he tries to read his father's cursive handwriting, when he asks what every kanji means.<p>

She doesn't want to see the smile fading, so she lies.

She doesn't tell him what those _heartbreaking_ characters mean. She can't. There's no way she could wipe that smile off from his beautiful face.

So she makes up something nice to say. How beautiful the town is. How _he_ misses home. How _he_ will return soon.

She never mentions those painful words written on the thick paper, addressed to _his _parents.

Never to her.

_I'm sorry._

She won't tell that smudges on the cards are tears. Both hers and _his_ mother's. Maybe even _his_ father's. She wouldn't know.

_I need some time to myself. _

Her son is a bright boy, and she knows that soon he will understand what his father wrote on the thick paper years ago.

She can't let him read the cards much longer.

_I'm not sure if I can ever face her again. _

So she gently lays them in a box, puts on a lid and places the box out of his reach and sight knowing, that there will be an argument coming once the boy notices that the old postcards are missing.

But he's just a child. Soon he will forget and move on.

_I just want her to be happy._

Oh she wishes that she could do the same.

But she knows that she could never stop wondering what happened to _him_.

Why, seven years ago, the postcards just stopped coming?

_Even if it's without me._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it surely has been a while since I posted anything. <strong>**My life just has been so hectic since last summer with moving to the other side of the country, spending time with the boyfriend and attending university. :'D**

**To those who are reading my Ao no Exorcist -story 'Face Your Demons': I'm about the halfway to the eleventh chapter. I _hope_ that I'll get it written before summer, but I'll make no promises (you can see story statuses on my profile).**

**And back to this story... there will be about four or so chapters left. After that I'll move to the actual story called 'Seven Years Later' (I might change the title later, idk). It will hopefully answer all the questions 'Awoken' has raised. I know that chapters have been short ones, and that has been my intention from the very beginning. I promise that the main story will have a lot longer chapters.**

**Thank you all who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! ^^ **


	12. XII Heartbreak

**XII Heartbreak**

* * *

><p>The haze sifts again. The phantom pain leaves. The mist takes new shapes, and he finds himself standing in a park.<p>

He's holding a bouquet of red roses in his shaking hands. An icy hand squeezes his heart, and he can hear it cracking under the pressure. He can't breathe. He can't think. Like a broken record, his mind repeats the same words over and over again.

He's late. _Too late_.

She's smiling. And laughing. _They're_ hugging. _Their_ faces are only a few inches apart.

One forgotten thorn pierces his finger. A drop of blood hits the pavement, followed soon by the flowers.

He turns around just as she closes the gap between _them_ and kisses the guy.

And even though he can't look at _them_, he knows that the guy, _not him_, kisses her right back.

He wants to scream, cry, punch something. Anything to ease the pain. To remove the image of _them_ from his head.

He needs to get away but his legs won't listen. It takes all of his willpower to make them move, to step over the roses and the shards of his broken heart that have been scattered around the cold pavement. One step a time he makes his way towards the exit of the park. And soon, he breaks into a run and speeds away.

Far away. From her, from everyone.

Hoping, that he doesn't have to return.

Ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Gasp* Two or three chapters left, and then we can finally go on with the real story ;O<strong>_

_**Thank you everyone for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! You're the best! ^^ **_


	13. XIII Away

_**XIII Away**_

* * *

><p>As another distant memory makes its appearance, he isn't sure if he wants to remember anymore. There has been so much pain and grief that he almost misses the black, soothing darkness. But there's nothing he could do, as the unwanted memories force their way back into his mind. And somehow, he knows this is the last one. The last piece of the puzzle.<p>

He's sitting in an old, rusty bus trying to write another postcard. The pen feels heavy on his hand as it makes short strokes on the thick paper in front of him. The empty words make no sense, but still he keeps writing. _The town was beautiful and the people nice. I don't know when I'll come back. The sea was so calm tonight. I still need time._

_I miss you. I miss her._

He doesn't really know why he keeps sending those postcards nor how many he has sent already. He lost the count after the twelfth one. He just wants to be alone and think. He doesn't want them following him or trying to reason with him. He only wants them to stop worrying.

Maybe that's the reason he keeps sending those cards without a return address. To assure his family he's safe. That he's _alive_.

He does know his parents are worried. Maybe Agasa and Ai too. And Heiji.

He wishes _she_ would be too, but knows that it's not going to happen.

The pen jumps on the paper as a pothole on the bumpy road shakes the bus. Realizing that it's no use to try finishing the text or writing the address, he sets the pen down and turns to look out of the window.

The bus shakes again, and he hears old woman beside him complaining.

The driver is going too fast on the narrow mountain road.

He's about to tell the driver to drive a bit slower, but stops as he sees the white knuckles grasping at the wheel. And then it's too late. The bus is already plummeting down the cliff.

For a moment it feels like he's weightless, only seatbelt is keeping him in the place.

Then the bus hits the hillside and those unlucky who haven't been wearing seatbelt get thrown off the seats. Luggage is flying everywhere. Windows are smashed. Shards are tearing his skin

Something hard hits him in the head.

And everything goes black.

.

.

.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year everyone! ^^<strong>

**One more chapter to go!**


End file.
